The overall objective of this grant is to characterize steroid hormone receptors biochemically and relate them to the clinical status of the patient with prostatic disease in the hope of developing predictors for appropriate therapeutic modalities. Initially, necessary methodology will be developed for measurement of androgen, estrogen and progesterone receptors in the cytoplasm and nucleus of prostatic tissue. In addition to the biochemical analyses on tissues retrieved at surgery, serum levels of testosterone, 5-dihydrotestosterone, estrogens and sex steroid binding globulin (SSBG) will be measured. Determination of specific receptors will be made by sucrose density gradient centrifugation from cytoplasm and nucleus and their presence will be correlated with tissue diagnosis (presence or absence of carcinoma), stage and histologic grade of carcinoma, mode of therapy and clinical progression of disease. The effects of radiation therapy and non-hormonal chemotherapy on the pontential hormone responsiveness of the tumor will be determined.